Family Matters
by smilychick89
Summary: What if Linda and Danny had a daughter that was the same age as Nicky. Sounds better than the summary, please read.
1. Chapter 1

First Blue Bloods fan fiction, summary inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

Chapter 1

I was just walking home from school with my cousin Nicky when we both slipped on the ice. Of course I had to fall and not have extra clothes with me this time. As we stood up I winced because I twisted when we fell. Of course me being me, I just had to skip my math class today because we had a test. I was more worried about everything else going on in my life that I felt justified to stand up for myself, Nicky and my brothers Sean and Jack. Well imagine my surprise when the principal calls us to the principles office. Also mom was called in instead of dad. Whoops. Aunt Erin was there for Nicky and they did not look happy. More than that they both looked pissed.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked

"Alana, get in the car. We will talk about this later." Mom said to me.

"Umm, so how long am I grounded for because I kind of have to go to the mall?" I asked.

When we arrived at home, I had to go straight to my room.

Linda POV

What is up with Alana I don't know but I will get to the bottom of it. This is not her usual behavior.

**First chapter done. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

Linda POV

What is up with Alana I don't know but I will get to the bottom of it. This is not her usual behavior.

Alana POV

When we arrived home, I was sent to my room and could not do anything. Apparently I had to wait until dad got home so he could talk to me. I just sat down on my bed when the door opened downstairs. I hope its not dad, please don't be dad. I kept repeating to myself over and over again. Out of everyone I felt like the disappointment because I was not listening to everyone, I would rather go out with my friends instead of staying at home doing work, that was why I missed my math class because I was out late the night before. I heard the front door open again and started to shake in fear because that meant that dad was home and mom was most likely going to tell him what I did. The whole reason why I was sent home early was because I was involved in a fight which I can say I did not start. The ones I fought with ended up in worse condition than I did. Nicky saw the whole thing and stood beside me for the entire time.

There was a knock on my door and then it opened. Standing in the door was my dad. My dad was scary when he was mad and I tended to avoid him when I was in trouble. Guess I am not getting out of this one.

**Second chapter done. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

There was a knock on my door and then it opened. Standing in the door was my dad. My dad was scary when he was mad and I tended to avoid him when I was in trouble. Guess I am not getting out of this one.

Alana POV

Crap, that was all I was thinking just seeing dad standing there in the door. I could see in his expression that he was not happy for me skipping class.

"Alana, downstairs right now." He said to me. I am so dead.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes on the way out. Out of everyone I have the worst attitude.

"And drop the attitude Alana, your in enough trouble as is already." Dad said

Once I was seated downstairs, I waited for the lecture again.

"Alana what is going on with you? This is unlike you. And you better give me a straight answer." Mom said

"Lets start with skipping class, not doing your homework and the fight you were in today." Sounds like dad found out

"Can I speak now? Cause I have stuff to do like you said homework." I said with some attitude.

"Drop the attitude right now Alana, you are in enough trouble as is, don't push it." Dad said.

"Wow is it gain up on Alana day or something because it sure feels like that, don't give me a reason to talk, you guys are so great. I am outta here." I said

I walked back upstairs to my room and slammed my door.

I grabbed my stuff and started my homework when dad came in, I didn't want him to see me crying. Truth was that I was frustrated with everything and nobody giving me a chance to speak. Once I made sure that he couldn't see me crying I buried myself into my pillows. Dad sat on the bed and pulled me up from my spot.

Danny POV

I hate seeing my kids so upset but they all have to learn. Alana is not acting herself and it scares me. I'll talk to dad and see what he says.

**Third chapter done. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

Danny POV

I hate seeing my kids so upset but they all have to learn. Alana is not acting herself and it scares me. I'll talk to dad and see what he says.

Alana POV

Once I calmed down enough I sat up and grabbed a bag. I through clothes in there walked out of my room and down the stairs. As soon as I made it to the door, I walked out.

"Staying at Nicky's tonight, don't worry about me, you never do." I shouted and left the house.

"Alana get back here, you are grounded remember." Mom said to me.

"I don't care. I'm leaving." I shouted back.

I texted Nicky to see if she could pick me up. She texted me asking me where I was. I told her and when I looked up again, I saw my friend Diana.

"Hey, you ok Alana? You looked upset." Diana asked me. She has always been my best friend because she knows what I go through with everyone. Of course she also goes through the same thing.

"Hey Diana, yeah I'll be okay, just upset. My parents don't get what I am going through right now and its annoying. " I said to her.

"Have you tried talking to them?" She asked.

"If I try talking to them, it usually leads into a screaming match with me. Apparently I have a bad attitude, that's what my dad said." I said to her.

"I see what you mean, I go through the same thing. Why don't you come to my house and have a girls night? We can invite Nicky, Julie, and Lexi too." She was starting to get excited.

"Okay, but just the five of us, we don't want a repeat of last time." We both shuddered at the thought.

Just as we stood up from the bench we were sitting on, I see my cousin Nicky coming towards us.

"Just so you know your dad called mom, Uncle Jamie, and grandpa. They did not sound happy. Where are we going?" She told me.

"Thanks for letting me know Nicky, your a lifesaver. You, me, Lexi, Julie and Diana are all going to her house for a "Girls Night" be scared, remember what happened last time." I said to my cousin.

We both laughed from the last time we were all together. That night scared me for the rest of my life. Just as we started walking towards Diana's house, a car stopped us. Please, please don't be dad, mom or anyone else we know. I am in deep for walking out and shouting at them. In the car was Grandpa, car following him was dad, one behind him was Aunt Erin and behind her was Uncle Jamie.

I am so dead now.

**Forth chapter done. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

We both laughed from the last time we were all together. That night scared me for the rest of my life. Just as we started walking towards Diana's house, a car stopped us. Please, please don't be dad, mom or anyone else we know. I am in deep for walking out and shouting at them. In the car was Grandpa, car following him was dad, one behind him was Aunt Erin and behind her was Uncle Jamie.

I am so dead now.

Alana POV

Once everyone stepped out of their cars, I instantly got scared. When everyone started to crowd around be I felt like a caged animal. I did the only thing I could do, I ran. Not a good idea when everyone in my family is in law enforcement. The only good thing was that I knew all of the shortcuts and how to avoid trouble. I quickly looked behind me and saw that Diana and Nicky were also running with me.

The only way out of trouble was up. I looked towards Diana and Nicky and we started climbing up a tree. Once we were at a fairly good spot, we stopped and waited for everyone to find us. Of course no one ever looks up. Instead they call our cell phones. Mine rang, the ringtone was Ellie Goulding's song Burn. **(A/N I love this song). **They all look up to where we were sitting in the tree and they all had a mixture of emotions ranging from anger to disappointment, to shock, to amazement? When I looked over again, I saw Julie and Lexi sitting in the tree with us too. They were so quiet that I hadn't heard them climb up and sit beside us.

_Ten Minutes Later_

They all tried to call us down and so far no one has succeeded. Oh yeah I was on a role today. When I went to readjust I felt something give away. The branch all five of us were sitting on snapped. The branch crashed to the ground and that was when I felt some pain in my wrist. That can't be good. I had a headache from hitting my head but it wasn't to bad. I looked over at Diana and she looked dazed, Lexi was clutching her wrist too, Julie was standing up but looked to be in pain and she was limping and Nicky looked to be in the same boat as Lexi and I. For staying up in a tree for ten minutes we did a good job. Remind me to thank my friends and cousin later.

"Alana, Nicky, Julie, Lexi, Diana are you all right?" Uncle Jamie asked us, he was such a lifesaver right now. I would do anything to avoid the look I was receiving from my dad. Once I stood up, I felt pain shoot up my arm.

"Ow, ow ow." I shrieked out in pain. My wrist was all swollen, purple and bruised.

"Hey Alana, you okay?" Nicky asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry bout it." I replied to her.

"Okay, how about this we all take you five to the doctor and then go home." Grandpa said.

Dad came over to me and helped me to his car. I was in deep again. Instead of talking to him I grabbed my phone and headphones and listened to music ignoring him all the way to the hospital.

"Alana, wait, talk to me." Dad said to me.

I looked him right in the eye and asked him the most simple question ever. "Why? So I can be ignored again, and not being able to give you my side of the story, why should I talk to you right now?" I asked him anger slowly turning into hurt and sadness.

"Lets just get this over with, I want to go to Diana's tonight. I did promise her."

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Finally, I'm free." I said we glee.

"We will talk when we get home and you are grounded, you know that right?" Dad said to me.

We walked to the car and got in, we drove home and as soon mom, Sean and Jack were all waiting outside for us.

"Well as nice as this reunion is off to bed, talk to you guys later or tomorrow, or whatever." I said to them and slammed my door shut.

I'll talk to everyone tomorrow.

**Fifth chapter done. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

"Well as nice as this reunion is off to bed, talk to you guys later or tomorrow, or whatever." I said to them and slammed my door shut.

I'll talk to everyone tomorrow.

Alana POV

After I cried myself to sleep the night before, I realized that I don't know what to do anymore. I woke up before everyone that morning, got my running clothes on and went for a run. Everyone was still asleep when I came back from my run. I raced upstairs to shower and change my clothes. I threw on a skirt with leggings, a t shirt and a leather jacket that I bought on my own. When I went back downstairs to get ready for school I saw my brothers sitting at the table.

_Dream_

I opened the door and walked outside, guess what happened next, slipped on some ice and hit my head.

I don't know what happened after that because I passed out. I woke up to my head pounding, that hurt so bad. When I looked around, I realized that I was on the couch in an unknown area.

"How did I get here and where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

After I asked the question a door opened and someone stepped in that I did recognize as some kid that used to follow me around like a lost puppy dog.

"Welcome back Alana, we did miss you." The kid said.

_End Dream_

I woke up screaming from my nightmare. The door to my room flew open and everyone came flying in. I don't know what happened next but after mom kicked everyone out of my room, she just sat with me. For the past couple days I have been having the same dream over and over again and it actually scares me.

"Hey Sean, Jack. How are you?" I cheerfully asked them.

"Hey Alana, were good. How's your wrist?" They both asked me.

"Yeah my wrist still hurts, but not much anymore." I said to them.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Mom came from the kitchen.

"Morning mom, I'm okay, my wrist hurts though." I said to her. My mom works at the hospital as a nurse so she knows how to take care of us kids when we get hurt.

"Good, now I want you to go change before we leave for school, its cold outside. I don't want you getting sick." Mom said to me. The only reason I really act out is because nobody listens to me.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school. Bye everyone see you later." I just turned on my foot when I ran into my dad. Great just what I needed right now. Of course knowing me, I just had to say something stupid.

"Hey dad, see you later I do have class you know. Don't want to be late. Bye." With that I ran out of the house.

"Hold it Alana. Where do you think your going?" Dad asked me.

"Um, school, where you learn stuff and get good grades." I said with more attitude then I really meant. Just like that they really don't understand what I am going through, too busy with everything else.

"Alana," dad started to say.

"Save it, I have to go." I replied with some anger.

Having little sleep can get to anyone and I'm surprised how well that I functioned so well in school that day.

"Yeah, freedom finally." I exclaimed.

"I don't think so yet cuz, look over there." Nicky said to me. There standing there was Uncle Jamie.

"Hey at least he's on our side, I think." I said to her.

"Julie, Lexi and I have to go, see you two tomorrow." Diana said to us and left.

"Come on lets go before we get into trouble." Nicky said to me

"Works for me." I actually agreed with someone without arguing with them.

"You actually agreed without starting a fight or have attitude. I am proud of you Alana.'' Nicky said to me.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets go." I said to my cousin.

We walked towards Uncle Jamie and got into his car.

**Sixth chapter done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

We walked towards Uncle Jamie and got into his car.

_Now_

Alana POV

We took our sweet time walking to the car. I realized that I forgot something in my locker so I told my cousin that I'll be right back. As I was approaching my locker, I thought about how I've been acting towards everyone. But if I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone, then they have to get off my back. The surprise was that I was in gymnastics and have been training for sometime. When I told my cousin, brothers, grandpa and Uncle Jamie they all supported my decision. I swore them to secrecy and I told them I'll tell them on Sunday at the family dinner. I grabbed my other bag from my locker, and ran out of the door. I ran back towards the car as I realized that I was running late for practice. I hopped in the "squad car" as I called it whenever we had someone picking us up. We dropped Nicky off at home and I told her I'll talk to her later.

"Alana, your dad wanted me to talk to you about your attitude.'' Uncle Jamie said to me.

"Yeah I know its been bad, but like I said to them they don't understand me. They are always doing something else and don't ever listen to my side of the story. When I went to tell them about starting gymnastics they just ignored me and brushed it aside. I've done everything I've could and they still ignore me. When I skipped my math test that day and mom picked me up, she would not listen to my reasons not even dad. I just tried talking to them again this morning but again as soon as I get downstairs everyone's down my throat on how I act and the way I dress. It wasn't cold and the skirt and leggings covered everything up but they just don't understand how a teenage girl works." I said to my uncle. Right now he was my favorite person in the world. He understood what I was going through and wasn't judging me.

"What about we get everyone together tonight and we talk to them, so they understand how you feel." Uncle Jamie suggested to me.

"Okay, but I have practice now and can't be late. If I'm late one more time I'm off the team." I said to him.

"Lets get you there kiddo." He said to me.

_After Practice_

Once I arrived at the house, I had to ice because I fell off the balance beam when doing the dismount. The routine itself was flawless and as soon as I did the final flip off the beam I rolled my ankle bad. So here I am limping all the way home.

"Hey I'm home, need some ice though and then we have to go to grandpas. Everyone's going to be there." I shouted into the house. As soon as I said those words everyone came from different spots of the house.

"Where were you, young lady?" Dad asked me, anger evident in his voice.

"Hey dad, let me shower then I will explain everything to everyone, I promise."I said.

"Hey Alana, you going to tell them yet?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah I'm telling everyone, but right now I need ice, and I mean bad."

"Alana, what happened? Is everything okay.?" Sean asked.

"Everyone's fine just landed wrong doing my dismount off the beam. The routine was flawless, but when I landed I rolled my ankle and the whole routine went downhill.". I explained to my brothers. The look that we were now receiving from dad was down right scary and I thought that we weren't going anywhere. Just as I was moving to my other foot, pain shot up my leg. As much as I wanted to shout, I didn't instead I bit my tongue.

"I wont repeat myself, what is going on and I want an answer now or there will be consequences." Dad said.

"And like I said, I will explain it to everyone when we get to Grandpas house." I said.

"Come on I need your guys help to the car. My ankle is in worse condition than I thought.'' I replied

Just as my brothers stood up I realized the only way out was the same way I came in. And dad was standing their in the doorway looking pissed that I had ignored him again. Okay now I know that I was pushing my luck with every I was doing and saying.

"Come on were going to be late. Its important, we'll talk later." I said, attitude was gone in my voice.

"Your right, we will talk about this later, when everyone is present." Dad said.

Once everyone was together, I took the this time to address everyone.

"Okay, so the reason I've been acting out is because I've been doing something on my own time. That includes my skipping class, fights, sneaking in and out at all times of the day, and everything else included." I paused to let this all sink in.

"Only a hand full of people know what I've been doing and i all hope that you accept this decision I've made. I have been doing gymnastics for quite some time now." I said.

"Why didn't we know about this? Who else knows?" Mom asked.

"Um, I did try to tell you, but everyone just ignored me and it was my decision. The people who know are Sean, Jack, Nicky, and my friends. I have a competition next week and I would love for everyone to be there for me." I said to everyone.

"Now I said everything, may I be excused?" I asked.

"Yes, you may be excused." Grandpa said

"Thank you." I said and walked out.

When I looked up I saw Grandpa. He sat beside and I think he wanted to talk to me.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just upset that mom and dad don't listen to me anymore. Last time I tried to talk to them, they ignored me and completely blew me off." I told Grandpa. When I was telling him this I started to cry.

"Instead of giving your parents attitude, talk to them, if they don't talk to them talk to someone else. And I for one will be there next week at you gymnastics competition." Grandpa said.

"Thank you Grandpa." I said and gave him a hug.

I walked towards mom, dad and my brothers and then we went home.

**What should happen next, give me ideas. Thank you**

**Seventh Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

Alana POV

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just upset that mom and dad don't listen to me anymore. Last time I tried to talk to them, they ignored me and completely blew me off." I told Grandpa. When I was telling him this I started to cry.

"Instead of giving your parents attitude, talk to them, if they don't talk to them talk to someone else. And I for one will be there next week at you gymnastics competition." Grandpa said.

"Thank you Grandpa." I said and gave him a hug.

I walked towards mom, dad and my brothers and then we went home.

_Now_

_At Home_

Once we arrived at home, I knew that there was going to be a fight with mom and dad. On the bright side, I had my brothers on my side. I had one brother on each side supporting me while we slowly limped towards the house. Damn, this ankle is worse than I thought. Mom and dad were already at the door and the three of us were slower than ever. Part of the reason we were taking longer was because of my ankle and the other reason was because we were all scared of dad and the outcome. Once we got to the steps leading up to the front door, we froze and tried to figure out how to get into the house.

"Hey what do you two say that we just wait here and see how long it takes for them to realize that we aren't behind them." I suggested to my brothers.

"I don't know, your in enough trouble as is already." Jack said to me.

"I agree, your not on good terms with mom and dad either" Sean said.

"Are you guys twins or something, because you act like them?" I questioned jokingly.

"Alana Lillian Reagan get inside this instant. Sean Reagan and Jack Reagan you two get inside as well." Dad yelled. The three of stopped talking. How much trouble can one person get into all in one day.

"Umm, dad we might need some help." I yelled into the house. Since we were sitting down, it was not going to be an easy task to get back up.

Mom came out with dad behind her.

"What's going on now?" Dad asked. Yeah he's pissed.

"As you can see we were sitting down and talking. When you called us in, I couldn't get back up and now I can't get back up seeing as my ankle looks double in size as it originally was before we left. So can you please help me?" I asked politely.

"Did she just say please without any attitude or sarcasm?" Sean asked Jack.

"Yeah, I think she did." Jack said to my brother.

"You know that _she _is right here and can still hear you. You two are so lucky cause when this is healed, you two are _so _dead." I said to them

"That's enough you three. Let your dad help your sister get into the house and then we will talk." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I yelled and she just laughed at me.

"Come on Alana, lets get you into the house, then we will talk about everything." Dad said. Once he helped me up, I was pretty much leaning on him for support.

Once we got up the stairs, and into the house, dad pretty much dumped me on the couch. Oh dear, time to talk or fight and yell. Mom comes out with an ice pack, tensor bandage, and pain killers.

"So where should we start, the attitude, the lying, the fighting or skipping class? Or you could just start talking now.'' Dad said. He doesn't waste anytime, does he?

"Where should I begin? Ooh I know whenever I try to talk to you two, you blow me off or ignore me. What about the time I didn't start a fight, again you both ignored me. So please enlighten me of why I should talk to you." I said with attitude.

"First off Alana, watch the attitude, it gets you into trouble all of the time. Secondly we don't ignore you, you don't talk to us." I interrupted dad.

"Are you kidding me? You two don't listen to me, I failed my last math test because I was called stupid. So yeah, excuse me for not wanting to talk about it. The fight, that was me standing up for me cousin and brothers, but again did you listen to me? No of course not, why would you listen to me? Dad your too worried about your job and what not, mom your never home. So the reason I signed up for gymnastics was to keep me busy, unless you want me to go out and party every night. I'm sure you would like that, wouldn't you dad?" I said.

"That's enough Alana, why didn't you talk to us?" Mom said.

"I did try, when you picked me up from school the other day, I did try to talk to you, but you didn't listen. So excuse me for not telling you about my gymnastics. And this is why I don't tell you anything. You both treat me like crap." I said

"What about we try and work together, we talk to you and don't ignore you, and you come talk to us deal?" Mom said.

I thought for a minute. "Deal. Can you guys come to my completion, please?" I said.

"We'll be there. Now for your punishment no phone, you can continue gymnastics but school comes first, if your grades starts slipping, your done, your grounded until further notice. We will monitor your phone usage. One of us will pick you up from school, but you will not come home on your own." Dad said.

"What about the school dance, can I go to that?" I asked.

"No, its part of your punishment." Dad said.

"Fine, I agree with these arrangements." I said.

"Now off to bed you." Mom said and helped me up to my room.

"Goodnight honey, love you. No matter what we always will still love you." Mom said.

"Goodnight mom, love you too." I said to mom. "Hey mom watch this, GOODNIGHT DAD, LOVE YOU TOO. I ALSO KNOW WHAT YOU DID AS A KID.'' I yelled down to dad. By then mom was laughing just as hard as me, my brothers were laughing too.

"Okay everyone off to bed." Mom said and turned off the light and shut the door.

_Next Morning_

I woke up to a banging on my door.

"Five more minutes." My voice was muffled by the pillow. Someone banged on the door again.

"Alana time to wake up. Don't make me come in there." Mom said through the door.

I rolled over and landed on the floor with a _thud. _

"I'm okay, don't worry." I shouted to everyone downstairs. I quickly got dressed in and put my hair in a pony tail.

I ran downstairs, but decided to jump down the final two stairs. I landed perfectly and cheered to my self.

"Morning, how is everyone? Oh yeah I have a practice today, final one before tomorrows qualifier round. Sorry I kind of forgot about it." I said.

"Morning Alana, what was that thud?" Nicky asked as she came into the house.

"Oh that was when I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor." I replied to her.

_Gymnastics competition_

I was so excited for this because I worked so hard. Everyone was there watching me and I became nervous. Once they called my name to mount the beam, I looked over and didn't see mom and dad there but everyone else. I mounted the beam perfectly but stumbled because I put more pressure on my sprained ankle then I intended to. I just did my dismount when I landed wrong. I tried to get back up but when I tried to I couldn't. I looked up and saw dad running over to me, but I don't remember much after that.

I woke up in the hospital not remembering much of anything that happened. I looked at the chair beside me and saw dad asleep there.

"Daddy, what happened?" I asked, yeah I hadn't called him daddy in a long time.

"Hey Alana, are you okay, what do you remember?" Dad asked me.

"I remember doing my dismount off the beam and landing on the floor, when I tried to get up I couldn't. What happened?" I asked

Just as dad opened his mouth to talk to me, the rest of the family came in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"Good, but my ankle hurts. What happened?" I asked scared cause everyone was in the room with me.

"Sweetie, you broke your ankle, it was a clean break but your going to be off for a while. But the break itself was clean so you won't need any surgery." Mom said.

"Can I go home now?" I asked quietly.

_At Home_

Once we arrived at home and I was in my room, I started crying. Now what was I going to do?

**(A/N idea is from Gryffindor 20, also I have never broken a bone before so I don't know much about this.)**

**Eighth Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

Alana POV

_At Home_

Once we arrived at home and I was in my room, I started crying. Now what was I going to do?

_Now_

Once I woke up and went to get out of bed, I put my feet on the ground and went to stand up. As soon as I did that I shouted in pain. When I went to stand up from the floor, I couldn't. And my best guess was nobody was home. I grabbed my cell phone and called Nicky.

"Hello?" Nicky answered sleepily

"Hey cuz, I need some help, rolled out of bed and fell on the floor and can't get up. Oh the best part is nobody's home. Can you come help me please?" I asked. "Oh yeah I can't feel my foot now. Hurry please."

"I'll be right there." She said.

About ten minutes later Nicky came up to my room and saw me sitting on the floor. After she helped me up and down the stairs, she started laughing at me.

"You know when you called I was at grandpa's house with everyone else. I think it scared them more when my phone went off."

"Yeah that would probably scare anyone." I said.

"Come on mom is waiting in the car, she brought me here when I told her that you needed help."  
"Thanks your an awesome cousin."

Once we made it down the steps, harder than it looks with crutches and a big cast on your foot we finally made it to the car.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? When you called Nicky and her phone went off, it scared everyone." She said

"Yeah sorry bout that, fell out of bed and couldn't get off the floor, I'll be fine though." I said

"That's good, and you don't have to be sorry. We're just glad that your okay." Aunt Erin said.

We arrived at the house for the regular Sunday dinner.

"Hey guys look who we found." Aunt Erin said as she came into the house.

"Hey everyone looks whose alive and well, well for the most part." I said.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Uncle Jamie asked me.

"I'll be fine, maybe I can start physiotherapy soon. I want to get back on the beam." I said.

"No absolutely not, not until the doctor says its okay." Dad said

"Fine, I'm going outside." I said

I walked outside and shortly after Nicky, Jack and Sean were all outside with me.

"You three get kicked out too?" I asked

"Yes, they said they needed to talk about something. They didn't want us around." Nicky said

"Hey wanna go to the park down the street? I can't stay here much longer." I asked

"Yeah, lets go ask mom." Sean said.

After getting up from sitting down with some difficulty, we went into the house.

"MOM, can we ask you something?" Me Jack and Sean all asked at once.

"Sure kids, what is it?" Mom asked

"Can we go to the park, we're bored. Please?" All three of us ask.

"Okay, but boys take care of your sister. And Alana please don't break another bone." Mom said

We were getting our coats on when Nicky came around the corner, she could come too.

"Wait before you go, do you have your cell phone?" Aunt Erin asked.

"Yes, we will be back in a bit, don't worry mom." Nicky said

We left the house and started walking towards the park. When we arrived at the park, we just sat and talked while my brothers went to go play.

"So Diana told me that there is a party this weekend, wanna go?" Nicky asked

"I wish, still grounded, plus mom and dad want me to get better." I said

As were talking I didn't see that someone was watching us. My brothers came running up to us.

"Hey Alana, who is that?" Jack asked pointing towards the tree line.

"I don't know, come on lets go back to grandpa's." I said

"Nicky what if that's Greg, the one who followed me all throughout school?" I said actually scared

"Okay boys don't tell anyone, we will solve this." Nicky said.

"Sure Nicky, but who was that and why is he following us?" Sean asked

We looked behind us and sure enough it was Greg who was following us.

"That's it, Alana how fast can you move?" Nicky asked

"Pretty fast if I have to." I replied

"Good then lets run." She said

We ran or at least I hobbled but when I looked back, he was running to catch us.

"Call Dad or Uncle Jamie or someone we need help." I yelled.

"You know what Nicky help me." I yelled to her, I ditched the crutches and we continued. My brothers were calling for help while running.

I don't think that I ever felt this scared before. We turned the corner and raced up the steps to Grandpa's house shouting at one another to hurry up. It took me longer then it usually would because of this stupid cast. We were banging on the door and yelling for someone to let us in. Just as Greg was approaching, the door swung open and Grandpa Henry looked at all of us. The looks that we all had were the same, fear.

"What is going on, why do you all look so scared and Alana where are your crutches?" Grandpa Henry asks.

"I need to talk to mom, its not good." Nicky said and pulled me towards Aunt Erin.

"Girls what is going on? Are you okay?" Aunt Erin asked, she knew about Greg and his obsession with me.

"He followed us from the park. All he was doing was watching us and then when we ran, he ran after us." Nicky said seeing as I was still too scared to speak.

Mom came into the kitchen and when she saw us, she ran to my side.

"Alana, are you okay?" She asked but I didn't really hear her.

"She's in shock mom, she was like this when we ran back here." Jack said as he and Sean came into the kitchen with dad.

Dad got in front of me and tried to snap me out of it, but nothing was working. All I could think about was Greg and what he would have done if we hadn't run. I felt so responsible right now.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I said in a hallow voice.

Once I was on my own, I couldn't stop the worry and guilt. I heard the door open and felt someone sit beside me. More like three people.

Nicky, Jack and Sean were sitting beside me.

"You okay?" Sean asked kindly.

"No, what did I do. One question he asked me, one. Why is he following me?" I cried

"You did nothing, you were just being nice. You couldn't have known he would follow you." Jack replied to my questions. "Plus dad would find him and tell him to stay away from you."

"I know, I'm just really scared." I said

"Don't worry, we'll protect you, everyone will protect you." Nicky said.

"Aww, you three are the best." I said

"And she has no attitude." They all said.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. When this cast comes off, your all dead, I say with a football game." I said.

"Come on you four, time to eat." Uncle Jamie said to us.

"Coming." We all said at once.

Once we were seated at the table and grace was said, we all dug in.

"So dad, when can you teach me and Alana how to drive?" Jack asked.

As soon as my brother asked that question Nicky, Sean and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny you three?" Uncle Jamie asked.

"Nothing." We all said in unison

"So Alana, who is Greg?" Dad asked.

"He's this boy at Alana's school who follows her around like a lost puppy dog." Jack said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dad asked

"I did, Jack, Sean and Nicky all knew, they helped him get off my back." I said

"That's not what he means sweetie." Mom said.

"I know, but I did handle it for a while." I said

"She did really good at handling it at school too." Nicky added

"Can we please change the subject and dad could you answer Jack's question? When can you teach us to drive?" I asked

"Your dad will teach you two how to drive." Mom said.

"Thank you mom." I squealed

Everyone just laughed at us

My only fear was that what Greg was going to do to me or my brothers and cousin if we were alone.

**Any ideas please PM me.**

**Ninth Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

"Your dad will teach you two how to drive." Mom said.

"Thank you mom." I squealed

Everyone just laughed at us

My only fear was that what Greg was going to do to me or my brothers and cousin if we were alone.

Alana POV

_Now_

After mom volunteered dad to teach Jack and myself how to drive we finished eating and went home. After finding my crutches where I ditched them, we said goodnight to everyone and we went home. I leaned over and went to change the music that was playing. I grabbed my iPod and hooked it up to the car. I turned the volume as loud as it can go and waited until mom and dad were in the car and started it. The three of us were in the back seat of the car trying to contain our laughter. Finally mom and dad came out and the three of us were not doing so good to contain our laughter. Mom and dad looked behind at us to see us snickering.

"You three okay back there?" Dad asked suspiciously

"Yeah, we're good dad." I replied while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah dad we're good." Jack said

"Don't worry about us dad." Sean added

After Sean said this both mom and dad looked slightly nervous now. As soon as dad started up the car the music was blasting. The song I chose was Timber by Kesha and Pitbull. The song represented our mood and plus I wanted to play a little game with them. Finally when mom and dad recovered and turned down the music, we couldn't stop laughing.

"Who did this?" Dad asked while mom was silently laughing

The three of us raised our hands and burst into laughter again. Mom was laughing too as she gave me my iPod back.

After we settled down and were able to get home without another incident with the music, I felt my foot getting cramped from having this stupid cast on.

"Mom when can this cast come off? My foot is so stiff with it." I said

"Not for a while yet." Mom replied to me

"What if I wrap it in a tensor bandage for the time being and this can come off because none of my clothes are working for me." I asked

"We'll see, but for now its the cast." Mom said

"Okay, can I go shopping?" Yeah I can't stay on one topic.

"Alana, can't you stay on one topic, your giving me a headache." My brothers complained.

"Don't get me started about what you two did last week when mom and dad weren't home." I threatened

"Don't get us started on your math class." They threatened right back

"Hey mom, guess what these two did last week to the kitchen, they tried to make smoothies and they forgot to put the lid on. The kitchen was covered in smoothie." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah Alana what did you do to your teacher in math class? Oh that's right she quit that same day." Jack stated

"I didn't do anything, I had a test that I finish before I could go to math class, teacher was being" I started to say when I saw the looks coming from mom and dad.

"Finish that sentence, you will be grounded." Dad interrupted

"Not going to finish it, but as I was saying the teacher gave me detention even though I told her why I was late. So as you can see, I didn't do anything wrong." I finished my story smiling. "At least smoothie was everywhere in the kitchen." I added

"Okay we didn't do that, we came home and nobody was home so we took matters into our own hands." Sean said. "At least we didn't get detention."

"You know what that's it, you two are dead." I said starting to unbuckle my seatbelt before dad pulls the vehicle to the side of the road and pulls the car to a complete stop. Good thing that we were home. Before I could strangle them my door was yanked open and I was being pulled out of the car. When I looked to see who it was I saw that it was not dad or mom but Greg.

"Dad help me." I started screaming.

"Come on Alana, come with me." Greg started to say.

"Let go of my daughter." Dad growled.

It finally clicked that I was not alone and that my whole family was there watching the scene. When he didn't let go I kicked him with my cast. Greg ran away after I kicked him.

When we got home I never felt so scared in my life. I curled up on the couch and silent tears were running down my face. Mom went to put my brothers to bed and dad sat beside me. I leaned over and hugged him like my life depended on it.

"You okay Alana?" He asked

"No I'm not okay, I'm scared." I replied

"I'll protect you and keep you safe. You know that." He said to me.

"I know. Can you stay with me, I can't sleep yet." I asked.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully mom and dad would let me stay home from school tomorrow.

The next morning when I woke up was from the phone.

"Alana, wake up honey." I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"You don't have to go to school today, its cancelled so you are going to Nicky's for the day." As soon as mom said those words, I jumped up and nearly fell off the couch.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, but you are still grounded. Now up you get." She said.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked

"He had to go to work early. Are you okay after what happened last night?" She asked me. Concern was evident.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just scared me though. Hey mom I want to change my attitude, but I don't want to change who I am. Does that make sense. I'll do better in school and I will try to avoid trouble." I said.

"You have a hard time staying out of trouble because that's how your dad was when he was growing up." Aunt Erin said as she walked into the house.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, now go get dressed." Nicky came inside to help me up the stairs.

I grabbed my clothes for the day which included short shorts, and one of my t shirts. I threw my hair up in a hair elastic and put some make up on. Nicky came into my room about five minutes later to let me know that we could go now. Mom and Aunt Erin were downstairs along with my brothers.

"Before you get mad at me for what I'm wearing, this is all that fit over my cast and I couldn't afford to ruin my jeans." I said.

"You can go shopping later, but please be careful and stay out of trouble." Mom said.

"Okay mom love you." I said

When we arrived at Aunt Erin and Nicky's apartment, the two of us went to my cousins room to talk about something. I told her about what happened last night and what Greg did. I also told her about how I hooked up my iPod and turned the volume on full blast which scared mom and dad. As I was telling her this she was laughing. Aunt Erin said that she had to go into work and not answer the door for anyone.

Jack, Sean, Nicky and myself were all watching a Horror Movie on the couch with all of the lights off. All of a sudden the phone rang and there was a knock at the door. The four of us shrieked in surprise trying to find somewhere to hide. We all hid behind the couch and through a blanket over ourselves. The movie was paused but someone was still at the door. An hour later we were still hiding and when the door flew open we all ran to try and get away from whoever it was. Once the lights were on, we stopped and saw dad, and Aunt Erin. They all were trying to figure out why we were hiding and scared.

"Why do you all look so scared? What did you four do today?" Aunt Erin asked us.

"Um, we talked, ate, and watchedhorrormovies." I said the last one quickly

"What did you say?" Dad asked

"Watchedhorrormovies." Jack repeated just as quickly as I did.

"One more time and slower." Dad said

"Watchhorrormovies. ate, talk." Sean said

"Nicky what did you all do today?" Aunt Erin asked

"Watchhorrormovies, ate, talk to Alana." Nicky said just as quickly as the Sean, Jack and myself did.

"Danny go see what was on the TV that has these four so scared." Aunt Erin said to dad.

Dad went to go see what we watched on the TV and I had to change out of my short shorts.

"Aunt Erin do you have pajama pants or something, I'm really cold now." I asked

"Yeah, I should have a pair that should fit you. Follow me." She said

Turns out she had a pair of sweatpants that would work for me. While I was changing dad and Aunt Erin found the movie.

We left and I said that I would see Nicky at school tomorrow. Dad helped me in the car and the three of us knew that we were dead when he told mom.

"Dad, what can I do about Greg?" I asked quietly

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Dad said. "Now lets talk about your punishment for watching that horror movie." Dad said to all three of us.

"Oh would you look at that, we're home now, lets go find your mom." Dad said. I looked at my brothers and we all shared the same look, fear.

"I'm so grounded again." I said to Sean and Jack

"Well don't feel bad sis, so are we. We could say that we persuaded you as you don't like horror movies to begin with." Jack suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, and I did vote against it." I replied

We started walking towards the house when I saw Diana running towards me.

"Go inside and tell mom and dad I'll be right there, I have to do something." I said

They went inside and I saw that Diana has been crying. I walked towards her and as soon as she was in reach, I took her into my arms while she cried. I led her towards the front steps of the house. We sat down and didn't talk until she was ready.

"We're moving because mom and dad got a better job someplace else. I tried to reason with them, but they said that we are moving and its final. We're moving to England **(A/N I have never been to England before so please bear with me) **and they are moving me to a private school. I don't want to go cause I know that your going to need me and I'm going to need you more then ever." She said. Diana was always my best friend we met in kindergarten. We got in trouble together, she had a bad break up I was there with her, Greg following me around she was there to tell him to back off. Now that she's moving I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She put her head on my shoulder and we just sat outside relaxing.

"Alana is Diana there? Her mom called." Mom said

"She's here, just had to talk to me." I yelled back into the house. Mom relayed the message on to Diana's parents. We continued to sit outside and talk while we waited for her parents to come pick her up. Sean and Jack said to mom and dad that I was out voted and I didn't want to watch the horror movie so I was off the hook. I was telling Diana what happened at gymnastics when her parents car pulled up to the drive way.

"Miss you Diana, wish you could stay." I said as I was hugging her

"Miss you too Alana, wont be the same without you." She said hugging me as well. We both had tears running down our cheeks. My best friend was moving away and I was at a loss now.

"I don't want to go, call me if you ever need me, even if Greg is harassing him." Diana said quietly to me.

"I'll miss you, call me when you land?" I asked her.

"Of course, take care Alana." She said and left.

"You too Diana." I whispered to myself as the car drove away.

I walked towards the house and collapsed on the couch. I was going to miss my best friend who was like a sister to me. I fell asleep on the couch that night.

* * *

I woke up the next day to someone shaking me.

"Do you think she will notice if we take her iPod and cell phone. Or hack her emails?" My brothers asked

"Do that and you will both die." I mumbled into my pillow.

"No one is going to die and kill anyone. Get up Alana." Dad said.

"Fine I'm up." I said getting into a sitting position. I walked to my room and changed into a pair of short shorts and a t shirt that I stole from Nicky before. I limped back downstairs as best as I could. It's a good thing that it was hot and sunny today.

"Relax, I have some clothes in my locker at school and these aren't that short, don't worry Dad." I said

"She's right Danny, I've seen shorter ones then what she is wearing." Mom said.

"Thanks mom, dad can I have a ride?" I asked

"Come on kiddo, lets go." Dad said. Sean, Jack and myself were heading to dad's vehicle when I got a really good idea. I grabbed my iPod and checked to see if my outfit would work for today because I had to talk to my cousin.

_At school_

Turns out that I got passed my history test and for that I was not going to be grounded. I was just walking to join Lexi, Julie and Nicky then Tiffany started to push me into the bathroom. Yeah, she hates me because I spoke up against her one time. She couldn't handle that she was called a bitch to the face. That's what started the fight in the first place. I called Nicky and put my phone on speaker so she would know what to do.

"So Alana, we never did finish our talk the other day did we?" She said

"I thought we did, but what do you expect when you don't get your way." I said

"So much like your daddy, bet he will be mad if you fought in school." She said and sent a punch towards me. I ducked just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Get away from me Tiffany, I don't have time for you." I said. She didn't have any of that. She called in her friends and then I was surrounded. They blocked my exit to the door, so the only thing I could do was attack.

I managed to escape from them and ran towards my cousin.

"If my dad or mom calls and asks you where I am, tell them I'm walking home. Tiffany and her friends got to me." I said.

"Okay, I'll check on you later." She said.

I walked out the door and started walking home when I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw Greg was following me. I sped up and so did he, I turned the corner and when I looked behind me he wasn't there, I turned towards back and right in front of me was Greg. He grabbed me and the last thing I remember was him dragging me towards a van. I took my bracelet off that dad gave me and hoped that he would find it. After that was complete darkness.

**Idea came from Gryffindor 20. Thanks for all the help with this story.**

**Tenth Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously..._

_At school_

"If my dad or mom calls and asks you where I am, tell them I'm walking home. Tiffany and her friends got to me." I said.

"Okay, I'll check on you later." She said.

I walked out the door and started walking home when I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw Greg was following me. I sped up and so did he, I turned the corner and when I looked behind me he wasn't there, I turned towards back and right in front of me was Greg. He grabbed me and the last thing I remember was him dragging me towards a van. I took my bracelet off that dad gave me and hoped that he would find it. After that was complete darkness.

Nicky POV

_Now_

I watched as Alana left to go get cleaned up and change her clothes. She had called me to alert me that Tiffany and her friends had gotten her. Poor girl is always getting beat up because she stands up for herself. She is a lot like Uncle Danny. She came up to me to let me know that she had to go home to get changed and cleaned up. When school was over and she never called me I assumed that she was taking care of something at home.

"Nicky, you home?" Mom asked

"Yeah, give me a minute." I yelled

When I came from my room, mom Uncle Danny, and Aunt Linda were there with worry on their faces.

"Nicky do you know where Alana is?" Mom asked

"No, I haven't seen her since she went home to change today from school." I replied. "She not at home?"

"No, the school called and left a message on the phone saying that she left early. What happened?" Aunt Linda asked.

"She had to change her outfit because she ran into some trouble, don't worry she took care of herself really good." I said

As I said this something clicked, what if Greg kidnapped her?

"Oh no. What if Greg has her." I said out loud.

Alana POV

I woke up to a really bad headache. It felt like someone ran me over with something.

"Damn, you were right Greg, she is..." I heard someone say and ignored them.

I felt someone lean down to my level and that was when I decided to "wake up"

"You know my family is going to find me. And when they do, my aunt will put you away for a long time." I said to Greg.

"Don't worry Alana, they wont find you." He said cockily

"How do you know, I am a Reagan after all." I smirked and got my hands free. Diana would be so proud of me because she is the one who took me to self defense class with her one time. I stood up slowly and looked around. I knocked Greg out and felt proud of that. No one else was in the room and I carefully made my way to the window. I looked out and tried to think of a way out. I still had my cast on and realized what I had to do. Quickly and efficiently I grabbed some tools and cut my own cast off. Mom and dad can kill me later along with everyone else. I went back to the window and opened it and slowly slid out. Now my foot was hurting that was for sure. I looked over and saw Greg was right behind me. I took a deep breath and jumped out the window. The closest place was Grandpa's house, so that was where I went. I walked to the place when I turned around and saw people chasing me. No phone, no charm bracelet, nothing. I pushed myself and ran towards the house. Suddenly a police car stops in front of me. Guess who it belongs too.

"Uncle Jamie, help me please." I shouted to him

"Alana, where have you been?" He asked then looked behind me. He pushed me into the car and drove me to Grandpa's house. During the ride it was quiet. After a few minutes Uncle Jamie asked me what happened.

"I was walking home from school when I heard someone following me. I turned around and saw nobody. When I turned around Greg was standing in front of me, last thing I remember was taking off my charm bracelet dad gave me, wait did he find it?" I asked

"Yes, we have been looking for you everywhere." Uncle Jamie said. We arrived at Grandpa's house and saw that Grandpa Henry was there. I limped up the steps to the door and hugged him. Turns out the family was looking for me, but left my brothers and cousin here at the house. As soon as Grandpa Henry let go of me he told me to go in and sit on the couch while he called mom, dad, Aunt Erin, and Grandpa. As soon as I sat on the couch my brothers and cousin gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Hey sis what happened and where is your cast?" Jack asked me.

"Well do you remember Greg, the one who followed me everywhere I went? He kidnapped me and knocked me out. I woke up, and found some tools to cut my cast off so I can run. On the way here, I ran into Uncle Jamie." I said

"Good thing your safe. But where is your charm bracelet?" Nicky asked

"Oh here it is." Sean said and handed it to me. I hugged him and put it back on my wrist. They sat beside me and as we were talking the door opened to everyone. Mom ran towards me and hugged me tight. She pulled back after a few minutes with tears in her eyes.

"Hi mom." I whispered quietly. She didn't say anything to me, but all she did was continue to hold me. She moved to sit beside me and I think I fell asleep on her shoulder.

_The Next Day_

I woke up the next day in my room to a bang. The bang was someone opening my door and the people who opened my door was Nicky, Jack and Sean. The three of them came in and when I least expected it they all jumped on my bed. Of course I knew they were going to do something like this so I grabbed one of my pillows and whacked all three of them with it. They all landed on the floor with a surprised look in their face. The bang must have alerted mom and dad because they were in my room in a few seconds. I was laughing at all of them.

"How did you know that we were going to do that?" Nicky asked

"Because you three are the loudest ever when climbing the stairs and opening my door." I replied

"That's not true." My brothers said

"Yeah it is. Ask anyone." I said

Okay, everyone out." Dad said. Everyone left the room and dad is the only one who stayed.

"You okay Alana?" Dad asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry bout me." I said

"Nice try kid, get dressed your not going to school today." Dad said, and what dad said was final

"Okay, give me a few minutes to get ready." I said and kicked him out of my room.

About ten minutes later I went downstairs to go see what we were doing today. I see that I still had no cast, so I was proud of that. Probably time for a new cast. I hopped down the stairs and when I was at the bottom I went to the couch and flopped down onto it. As soon as I sat down Nicky came and sat beside me.

"Wanna go to the mall today and get some new clothes?" She asked

"Yes, I need some clothes. Do you want to try out for cheerleading or something? I am going to try out." I said

"No one is leaving the house without someone. Alana, you are not trying out for cheerleading. Take it easy on your ankle." Mom said coming into the living room. Dad also came into the room and sat beside mom and behind dad was Jack and Sean.

"Hey Nicky, Sean, Jack can I talk to you three for a minute in private?" I asked.

"Sure." They all said.

We walked to the stairs and I told them my prank idea. We each had a part for this to work. One had to grab a big bucket, someone fill it up with cold water, someone with ice and someone as the distractor. Of course I was the distractor as I was still injured.

"MOM, DAD can you come here for a minute please?" I shouted already knowing what I was going to do. They came in and asked me what I needed.

"NOW." I yelled while jumping over the couch to avoid being hit with the ice cold water. With mom and dad in shock we ran and locked ourselves in my room because it was the biggest. We were grabbing whatever we could to barricade the door. I looked towards the window and saw that we could easily escape. I went to the window and saw it as an opportunity to get out and go in the front door. I opened my window and slipped out with everyone behind me. Nicky closed the window back up and when we looked down, guess who was standing there. Mom and dad were waiting at the bottom. We turned back towards my window when we all lost our balance. Quickly I pulled myself through the window and landed on the ground with a bang.

"Ouch, next time warn us that mom and dad are there." Jack said

"I didn't know that they would be standing there waiting for us. Technically its not my fault." I said

"Stop fighting you two. Its not going to help us now because they are going to get us next." Sean said.

We slowly slipped out of my room and downstairs when we heard a bang. All four of us turned around and we were hit with ice cold water. Mom was laughing and dad was already leaving the house to go to work. We all went upstairs to change and get us out of our wet clothes.

"So, any thoughts about going to that party?" Nicky asked me.

"I would go but mom would most likely kill me and I still have a broken ankle, it feels fine though." I said

"How much trouble have you been in? Do they know about what happened at school?" Nicky asked

"No they don't know what happened at school, I took care of it. And I'm in a lot of trouble because of skipping class that one day and running away from home." I said to my cousin

The conversation was over quickly and we now had to find something to do.

"Hey mom, are you going to work today? If so can I bake?" I asked. As soon as I said bake my brothers were downstairs. Mom was no where in sight so I'm assuming she had to go into work. We each get the ingredients and a few hours later we had backed cookies, pies, cupcakes, brownies, cakes, and anything else we could think of. A few hours later someone knocked on the door and when we looked up we saw Grandpa. I opened the door for him and gave him a hug. The other three also gave him a hug.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you?" I asked

"Good, what did you four do all day? Your mom wanted me to come check on you, make sure that you don't sneak out." He said laughing

"We baked mostly because we were bored and had nothing better to do. Alana where you going?" Jack asked

"Be right back, Diana is calling my phone." I said and ran up the stairs to my room. Turns out she's been in three fights in the past week, two detentions, skipped five classes, failed a test and did manage to get a drivers license. She had to go cause her parents were home and she had to delete the message from the school.

I walked back downstairs and started laughing for no reason. I called my siblings and cousin and when they asked what was wrong, I said that Diana already caused trouble not even a week in England.

We finally stopped laughing and decided to play another prank on mom and dad. The plan was to get ahold of Aunt Erin to see if she could help us. Nicky called her and told her our plan and she told us to wait until Sunday. Perfect more time to plan.

**Have any ideas for pranks, let me know.**

**Eleventh Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously_

We finally stopped laughing and decided to play another prank on mom and dad. The plan was to get ahold of Aunt Erin to see if she could help us. Nicky called her and told her our plan and she told us to wait until Sunday. Perfect more time to plan.

_Now_

We all decided that it was now an all out prank war. Right then and there was me, Nicky, Sean and Jack verses mom, dad, Uncle Jamie and Aunt Erin. Grandpa and Grandpa Henry were going to be referees for us so we don't get out of control. Four on four but we had something they didn't. We had the element of surprise on our side plus I had Diana who gave me ideas. Since she is now at home, I have given her ideas on what to do. She still wears a uniform but I told her to change it up a bit. The next day she went to school and got into trouble because apparently she was breaking school rules. She told them that she wasn't breaking any rules, just following them and adding her own style. She was telling me this when mom and dad finally came home. Aunt Erin picked up Nicky and took her home. Right now my brothers and I were cleaning up the rest of the stuff. Before mom and dad came home I wanted to cook them dinner.

"Sean, Jack come help me cook for mom and dad." I yelled to them.

"Sorry sis, we have homework to do. Have fun." They said and ran the other way.

"Fine, but I will make you do all of the dishes for the next two weeks at Grandpa's for Sunday dinner." I yelled back up to them. As soon as I said that I started making lasagna, salad and garlic bread. When the lasagna was in the oven, I sat down and started doing my homework. I was trying to do my homework for math and slowly failing at it. I never did understand math so I usually had someone help me with it. A few minutes after I pulled the food out of the oven, I went back to doing my work. I checked my grades and saw that I'm passing English, history, biology, and failing math. A few minutes later the door opened and mom and dad walked in.

"Alana, Jack, Sean? Where are you?" Mom yelled throughout the house.

The answers were "kitchen" from me and "room" from my brothers. Both my brothers came down into the kitchen and they were not happy one bit. I pointed towards the sink where I previously filled it up with water and soap. Just then mom and dad came into the kitchen and saw me sitting down and my brothers washing the dishes. Mom let out a chuckle and tried to hide it with a cough. Dad saw me at the table with my math books and came over to me.

"Hey Alana, you okay?" Dad asked

"Yeah, hate math, otherwise I'm fine." I said to him.

"What did you three do all day?" Dad asked all three of us.

"Well Nicky came over and we baked cookies, pies, cakes, cupcakes and brownies. _I _also cooked for everyone today and attempted to do my math homework but as you can see I don't understand it." I said.

Mom came into the kitchen and started taking plates out to set the table.

"Mom, relax I already set the table." I said

"Thank you honey." She said and kissed the top of my head.

After another ten minutes of trying to figure out my math, I slammed my book shut and said "I give up." I stood up from the table wrapped my foot in a tensor bandage and walked towards mom to see if she needed any help. I know that I should tell them about the concert I want to go to, but I'll wait. Since I'm still grounded I don't think they would let me.

"Mom, dad did you here what Alana did today? She made us clean her dishes." Sean and Jack said

"I only did that because you two left me in the kitchen with a broken ankle." I said then whispered to them "if I'm going down, so are you two."

"You could've helped us." They complained

"Thank you boys for cleaning the dishes and thank you Alana for cooking so your mother doesn't have to do it all when she gets in" Dad stepped before we could start fighting again.

"I have to go study, may I be excused?" I asked

"Is this our sister and is really using manners?" Sean asked Jack

"I'm not sure who this is. You feeling okay Alana?" Jack asked

"I'll be fine when I kill you too." I said almost jumping across the table. Without warning both of them jumped out of their seats and ran out of the dining room. I also jumped out of my seat but stopped when mom and dad called everyone back. Turns out nobody is killing anyone today or any day. Once everyone sat down at the table to finish eating, we were free to go. I went to my room and called Diana.

"Hey Diana, do you have a minute?" I asked

"Yeah Alana, always. Mom and dad aren't home now so I'm free to talk. What's up?" She asked

"My brothers are annoying as ever and since having this broken ankle, they make me clean up their dishes, cook and do everything else. It is so frustrating." I said to her. She was an only child so when she needed a place to crash, she always came to the house. We did everything together which included homework, sneaking out, getting into trouble and taking self defense classes. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ring. I didn't get up to answer it because I knew that if it was important, they would call me on my cell phone.

It was getting late so I changed into my pj's and went downstairs to watch TV. I saw my brothers sitting on the couch and watching TV when I came up with a brilliant idea. The lights were off and mom and dad were busy. I got down on the floor and crawled towards the couch being quiet I had set up a camera in the corner a few days ago to do something, but this was an even better idea. Once behind the couch I threw on my black hoodie which covered my face and counted to three.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

On three I jumped out from behind the couch and screamed. Sean and Jack jumped off of the couch and also screamed. Mom and dad came running in to see why everyone was screaming, and when they came in I was laughing and my brothers were both glaring at me. I jumped up just as they were charging at me. I ran and hid behind mom and dad yelling "please don't kill me" over and over again. Mom ended up protecting me and dad was in front of my brothers. Knowing me, they were both going to get revenge on me sometime in the next few days. Once everyone was settled down, mom and dad had something to say to us.

"Okay you three, your mom and I are going away for a couple of days so Alana you will stay with Nicky and boys you will stay with your Grandpa and Grandpa Henry. Alana if you need anything don't hesitate to call, same with you boys." Dad said to all of us.

"What about school, and am I still grounded?" I asked cause I was curious.

"You are still grounded Alana and all of you have to go to school." Dad said. Finally mom and dad are going away for a few days. Both of them deserve it, they both work hard.

"Can we go camping?" I asked out of the blue. As soon as I asked the question Jack and Sean started laughing at me. What can I say, I say whatever is on my mind.

"Sure about that Alana?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, we haven't done that in a while or do anything as a family." I replied.

"But you hate camping, the last time we went you said you would rather die than go again." Sean said

"I know I said that, but like I said we haven't spent anytime together. I know I need it." I said

"We'll talk about it when we get back. Have fun and be safe you three." Mom said.

Mom and dad told us to go pack whatever we needed and they would drive us to Aunt Erin's and Grandpa's. As I was packing I heard something outside my window and when I looked, I screamed because it was Greg. The look he gave me was scary and it looked like he was trying to get into my room. I screamed again, louder then before and mom, dad, and my brothers came running in. Dad ran towards the window while he was telling mom to call everyone while trying to get us out of my room.

Just great, Greg was back and he was pissed because I escaped from him.

**Have any ideas for pranks, let me know.**

**Uh oh Greg's back, let me know what you think.**

**Twelfth Eleventh Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously_

Mom and dad told us to go pack whatever we needed and they would drive us to Aunt Erin's and Grandpa's. As I was packing I heard something outside my window and when I looked, I screamed because it was Greg. The look he gave me was scary and it looked like he was trying to get into my room. I screamed again, louder then before and mom, dad, and my brothers came running in. Dad ran towards the window while he was telling mom to call everyone while trying to get us out of my room.

Just great, Greg was back and he was pissed because I escaped from him.

_Now_

Dad ran outside to try and find Greg, while mom was calling Uncle Jamie, Grandpa and dad's partner Baez. Aunt Erin and Nicky also came over along with Grandpa Henry. Dad came back inside the house saying that he will find him, but he would wait until everyone came to the house. I don't remember much, all I do remember is people trying to talk to me, but all I kept saying was "yes and no". I had a brother and cousin sitting on each side of me to keep me calm. Right now dad, Baez, and Uncle Jamie were outside going in the direction that Greg went in while Grandpa, Aunt Erin, mom and Grandpa Henry stayed back at the house. I was still wearing my pj's and my black hoodie. It sucks to be in this position because some boy just couldn't get it through their thick skull that I wasn't interested. I turned toward Nicky and motioned to her to follow me. We both stood up and went to my room upstairs.

"We'll be right back." Nicky said and followed me upstairs.

"What's going on, what happened?" She asked me as soon as I sat down.

"I don't know, mom and dad told me that I was staying with you and my brothers were staying with Grandpa for a few days because they were going out. I was packing some clothes so I don't have to steal anymore from you when I looked up. Greg was looking at me and the way he did look was creepy like he's been watching me. I screamed and that was when mom and dad came running in. Dad chased him while calling to mom to call everyone and get us out. After that I don't remember much." I said to her in a whisper.

"Greg is a creep and the thing is why would he be here if he knew about your dad being a detective, which just confuses me." She also said to me in a whisper.

"Do you think someone from school, like Tiffany tipped him off? Is that even possible?" I asked her while throwing on a pair of jeans.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure." Nicky said

"If I have to miss school again, I'm going to go crazy." I said to her a bit louder then before. She laughed at me and we both stopped when we heard someone knock on my window. I looked towards my cousin and we both had the same look on our face. I grabbed a lamp while my cousin grabbed a glass that I had in my room. We slowly made our way to the window and opened the curtain, and as soon as we did, we came face to face with Greg. He opened my window and Nicky through the glass while I smashed the lamp over his head. Nicky called for help as we had both knocked him unconscious. Grandpa and mom came running up with dad behind them. We pointed towards the floor where we had worked as a team and worked out our awesome plan even though it was on the spot. I stepped back with Nicky while dad and Baez took control and cuffed him. He did wake up and look shocked that he was surrounded by detectives and police officers. Mom gently pushed us out the door towards the stairs where she told us to go down and wait for them. We sat on the couch beside Aunt Erin and Grandpa Henry along with my brothers. I shot my cousin a look that told her not to say anything. She agreed and waited for everyone else to come downstairs. I laid my head on the back of the couch and decided on whether to sleep or stay up until everyone was gone. Uncle Jamie came into the living room with water and coffee. As soon as I see the coffee my eyes widen and that was when I knew that I wanted it bad. Yeah, I'm a bit of a coffee addict but blame Diana. She took me to a coffee shop after school where we were waiting for Julie, Lexi, and my cousin when she ordered us the drinks. Nicky was sitting beside me and had the same look in her eye as I did. When Uncle Jamie saw this he laughed and handed us the water and I was sad.

Mom came downstairs along with everyone else. Dad led Greg out with Baez and mom sat beside me on the couch. I put my head down not wanting to look at anyone when I shot my brothers and cousin a look to meet me in the kitchen. We started setting up our next prank towards mom, dad, Aunt Erin and Uncle Jamie.

"Okay, any ideas for our next prank?" I asked quietly.

"What about we switch mom and dad's alarm clock and hide it somewhere and when they get up take the light bulbs and hide their keys." My brothers suggested.

"We could duct tape everything down." Nicky suggested

"We could have sticky notes covering a certain area, like a car." I suggested

"Hey Alana, could you come out here for a moment so we could talk to you?" Dad asked me. I instantly tensed up not wanting to talk when I shot my cousin a look.

"We'll be right there Uncle Danny." Nicky said

"I don't want to talk about it. I can't deal with it right now." I said to her, she knew what I was talking about.

"What are you going to say? You have to tell someone." Jack said

"What about one of us. We could tell them for you." Sean said

"Thanks you two are the best brothers ever, but I have to do this. Nicky your with me." I said to her.

"Alana, you okay?" Mom asked

"Yes, I'll be right back. Forgot something." I said to her quickly and ran towards the bathroom, grabbing my cousin on the way. I locked the door and turned the tap on the sink. I turned towards her and we started talking in hushed whispers. Someone knocked on the door and I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't want anyone to look at me any differently just because of this." I told her with tears still in my eyes. Someone banged on the door again

"Alana, Nicky everything okay in there?" Grandpa asked making us both jump.

"Yeah, give us a minute." I said applying a little bit of make-up to hide the fact that I was crying. It looked natural but my eyes still looked hollow, sad and scared.

"I hate how upset I look along with these other emotions." I said trying to keep my voice neutral again.

"You'll be fine, you always are. Does your parents know about your math test?" Nicky asked

"No, the teacher just hates me though." I said laughing as we walked out of the bathroom ready to answer these questions.

**Have any ideas for pranks, let me know.**

**Uh oh Greg's back, let me know what you think.**

**Thirteenth Eleventh Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously_

"Alana, Nicky everything okay in there?" Grandpa asked making us both jump.

"Yeah, give us a minute." I said applying a little bit of make-up to hide the fact that I was crying. It looked natural but my eyes still looked hollow, sad and scared.

"I hate how upset I look along with these other emotions." I said trying to keep my voice neutral again.

"You'll be fine, you always are. Does your parents know about your math test?" Nicky asked

"No, the teacher just hates me though." I said laughing as we walked out of the bathroom ready to answer these questions.

_Now_

After we arrived to talk to everyone, I instantly got really nervous again. I sat on the couch but was refusing to talk and beside me was my brothers. I looked at my cousin and mouthed "call Diana". She nodded her head and took out her phone. Why did I have to talk to the police about what's going on? I understand why though its just frustrating.

"Alana, Diana wants to talk to you." Nicky told me

"Be right there." I said getting up from the couch to take the phone. Before I could take anymore steps dad stepped in front of me and told me to sit down.

"But Diana knows the whole story too, she was with me every step of the way." I said

"Alana what can you tell us about Greg?" Baez asked me.

"He followed me around at school, home, kind of obsessed with me and when I went to class he kept passing me some notes. When I was heading the breaking point, Diana stepped in and told him to leave me alone. He did for a while but the other day he was watching me, my brothers and cousin at the park and when we left, he followed us. When I was walking home from school the other day to get cleaned up from an encounter I thought I heard someone following me so when I turned around nobody was there. As I turned back the other way, he was there and I guess he knocked me out. I woke up somewhere, don't know where though and when I woke up I heard a few voices in there. Making sure everyone was gone, I made my way towards the window and looked down. Of course trying to climb out a window with a cast wouldn't work so I found stuff inside and cut it off. I made sure nobody was around again when I went to the window.. I heard someone and saw Greg there so I took an opportunity and jumped out of the window. I didn't look back and kept running and that was when I ran into Uncle Jamie and he took me to Grandpa's house. Oh yeah, Nicky and I saw him and he got in and we knocked him out." I said. "Excuse me." I said quietly walking towards the stairs not wanting to be around to answer anymore questions. I grabbed my phone and called Diana back to let her know that I was okay.

"Hey Lana, you doing okay?" Diana asked as soon as she picked up the phone

"Hey Diana, don't know how I'm feeling right now. I guess I'm feeling scared." I said to her

"Its okay to be scared what you went through would scare anyone, but remember don't shut anyone out of your life." Diana said

"I don't want to feel weak and helpless, just want to be normal. Guess that's hard when I get into so much trouble." I said sadly

"Listen mom's calling me and I have to get ready for school, go get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Sorry again Alana. Take care and don't shut anyone out of your life. Bye." She said and hung up

"Alana ready for the prank?" My brothers asked me.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow, kind of tired." I said starting to walk towards my room when mom came to stand in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" Mom asked and she looked mad

"Bed, what's wrong?" I asked

"I got a call from your math teacher today, and found out about you failing math and your latest test. Want to explain that?" She asked me

"I do the homework and everything Mr. Hill asks for but he always changes his mind. The Math test he gave me was not what we covered and that's why I failed. I didn't even know this, I swear." I said

"We'll talk about this later, your dad just found out and is not happy." Mom said

"I did everything that I was supposed to do, but he was the one that called me "stupid" in front of the whole class, that's why I walked out." I said. When I said the last bit dad came up and gave me a look.

"Who called you stupid Alana?" Dad asked

"Math teacher, whatever I'm done with his class." I said to mom and dad.

I walked downstairs and made an announcement,

"Sean, Nicky, Jack time for phase two to be complete." I said and the four of us left the room to prepare for our prank

**Have any ideas for pranks, let me know.**

**Alana in trouble again, let me know what you think**

**Fourteenth Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**sorry its short**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

**Sorry spelt Lana instead of Alana, I was rushing**

_Previously_

"Math teacher, whatever I'm done with his class." I said to mom and dad.

I walked downstairs and made an announcement,

"Sean, Nicky, Jack time for phase two to be complete." I said and the four of us left the room to prepare for our prank

_Now_

The four of us regrouped and started planning the pranks.

"Sean, Jack take the keys from everyone and hide them somewhere. Nicky you and I are going to set up a scavenger hunt so we have to make clues. Oh yea, told mom and dad about math and they weren't too happy." I said to her Once I said this we all separated. We started writing clues up, but something felt odd.

"Does something feel off?" I asked my cousin.

"What do you mean? Something wrong?" Nicky asked

Just as she asked the question my brothers come running in.

"We have a problem, power went out and now what do we do?" Sean asked

"I don't know, I never plan this far ahead." I said sounding slightly panicked

"Sean, Alana you two have to calm down. Your no good to us if you panicking and about to pass out on us. Alana do you have a flashlight in here or something" Jack asked

"Yeah, my phone, iPod, and flashlight." I said. Everyone was grabbing something when I heard something. I froze and looked at my family.

"Hide." I said quietly. We hid, throughout my room and upstairs. I hid in my closet in between my stuffed animals while Nicky was hiding under my bed. My brothers snuck into my room and one was under the desk the other went to a pile of crap I had in my room. We all heard a creaking noise and I instantly motioned my cousin and brothers over to where I was. Someone came into my room and we didn't dare move. Yeah, I hate when the power goes out, always had always will. Since me being in Gymnastics helped, I curled myself into a ball behind my stuffed animals and just hung out there. Someone was poking me in the ribs and when I looked over I saw it was Jack. I think he was trying to make me laugh, but I glared at him and he stopped. Someone was looking around my room and when they came to the closet I grabbed the closest thing to me which was my wallet. I handed out whatever else I could think of when the power came back on and someone walked towards the closet. Just as the door opened we all shouted and were ready to lunge and attack whoever was at my door. We looked up and saw mom. I was so well hidden she didn't see me but she saw Jack, Nicky and Sean. They all walked outside while she came in and sat beside my curled up form.

"You okay sweetie?" Mom asked me

"Yeah, now I know why I hate power outages." I said trying to untangle myself from the position I was in. "Help me?" I asked to untangle myself.

She laughed at me but she did help me. "Mom, what's going to happen with Greg?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, your dad is going to try to make sure that he goes away for life." She said

"Thanks mom, for everything. So lets not talk about my math." I said casually.

"Nice try, still grounded and you will lose your phone for a few days." She said

"Fair enough, but I was honest." I said

"Come on, we'll talk about this later." Mom said and we walked downstairs together.

"Has anyone seen my keys?" Uncle Jamie asked

"No, mine are gone too." Aunt Erin said

"Your kidding, Linda where are the keys?" Dad asked mom

Nicky, Sean, Jack and I all looked at each other and tried to make a break for it until they found the clue. All four of them turned to us when they saw that we were the masterminds behind the prank. I quickly spread the clues around the house and put the keys in a flower vase. I grabbed a glass of water and then sat down. I also started to get weak, but pushed it aside thinking I was hungry cause I skipped breakfast today. Right now all four of us are watching everyone looking for clues and there keys when they came to the last clue. I got up slowly and motioned for my family to run. When they checked the vase. Once they looked at the four of us we couldn't contain our laughter anymore. I remember falling off of the couch and landed on the ground with a _thud_.

"Seriously again with falling off of something Alana?" Jack asked

"You know me, its a habit." I replied with attitude

"Well at least we know she's back." Sean said

"You two are hilarious, you should be comedians." I said sarcastically.

After the three of us quit fighting, Uncle Jamie, Aunt Erin, Nicky, Grandpa and Grandpa Henry left. Turns out Greg had outside help and I didn't even know it. I sat on the couch again and grabbed my English homework. Yea, hate school but love bio and English. I finally had enough.

"See you in the morning." I said and walked up to my room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_Next Morning_

I woke up later then usual but managed to get ready for my day. I was wearing jeans, a tank top, and a pair of heeled boots. I walked down the stairs and went to talk to mom.

"Hey mom, can I go shopping today?" I asked

"No" Dad said as he came in the kitchen.

"Why, I need new clothes." I kind of whined a bit.

"Alana, I said no. Not until everything is taken care of." Dad said

"So you expect me to stay home and go to school? I can't believe this." I gave some attitude.

"Drop the attitude Alana, your not going and its final." Dad raised his voice. Yeah I shut up, I'm scared of dad when he gets like this.

"Bye mom, dad see you later." I said and walked toward my friends and cousin who were waiting for me. We slowly started walking to school when I turned towards them.

"We have a problem, dad said that I'm still grounded and can't go shopping or the dance." I said

"Sneak out, just don't get caught." Lexi said

"Your kidding me Lexi, her dad scares everyone even me." Nicky said

"My dad is scary when he is pissed, I already did that this morning arguing with them." I said

"What did you do?" Julie asked

"One word, attitude." I said

They all looked at me when I said that I gave attitude to my dad.

"You have guts, Diana would be proud of you." Julie said

I took a bow and said "thank you." We laughed all the way to school

We all headed towards our class when I burst out laughing when I was looking at a prank that was done to one of the teachers that wasn't me. Everyone looked at the same teacher who happened to be Mr. Hill and he was soaked. I walked towards my locker when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered the phone

"Hey Alana, how are you doing?" Diana asked

"I'm good just arrived at school with Lexi, Julie and Nicky. Gave my dad attitude and he raised his voice which I instantly backed down this time." I said Nicky was walking over to me. "Hey I have to go, talk to you later?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I turned towards my cousin and we started walking towards class.

"Hey Nicky, do you know if they are going to charge Greg or not." I whispered to her in class.

"I don't know, moms not telling me anything." She whispered back to me

"Ms. Reagan, do you have something important to say to the class that's more interesting then this?" Mr. Hill asked me

"Actually I do, I quit your stupid class." I said while grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

**Alana left the class, what's going to happen next?**

**Fifteenth Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously_

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I turned towards my cousin and we started walking towards class.

"Hey Nicky, do you know if they are going to charge Greg or not." I whispered to her in class.

"I don't know, moms not telling me anything." She whispered back to me

"Ms. Reagan, do you have something important to say to the class that's more interesting then this?" Mr. Hill asked me

"Actually I do, I quit your stupid class." I said while grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

_Now_

After I walked out of math class, the principal called me to the office. I walked towards the office and sat down in a chair waiting for the principal. As I was waiting, guess who comes in. Mom and dad. Oops. I waved and went back to listening to my iPod. I didn't notice dad in front of me until I looked up. I wished I never did because he looked mad. I looked back down and continued to ignore everyone. Course I would tell mom and dad what happened in math and why I acted the way I did. I leaned my head on dad's shoulder and tried not to cry. A few minutes later Nicky came in and she walked over to me.

"We have a problem, can you come with me for a second?" She whispered

"Yeah, be right back dad." I said and left with her

"What's wrong?" I asked my cousin

"Tiffany, she is not happy from when you escaped the other day. She's looking for you right now." Nicky said

"Oh, so what's she going to do?" I asked scared

"I don't know but be careful. I have to go." Nicky said walking towards her class. I turned around when I saw Tiffany.

"Are you kidding me, what do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Let's see, you pretend that your someone your not and you embarrass me in front of people. I don't like that." Tiffany said.

"Just cause I don't want to get into trouble here or with my family, why should I suffer with you around?" I questioned her

"Listen here Alana, you may think you have it perfect, but you don't. Your nothing here." She says.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you right now." I say walking away from Tiffany. I walked back towards the office where I see dad still waiting for me. I continued walking out of the school to where dad parked the car. I jumped in the back and waited until we got home. I pulled out my phone and texted my friends to let them know what happened and why I left so they don't worry. When we got home, I walked right in and sat down on the couch putting on the TV to watch _Supernatural_. **(A/N I love the show, just had to put that in.) **I just started watching when both my parents came in and turned the TV off and gave me that look. I waited until they started talking, not trusting my voice yet.

"Alana, why did you walk out of class hunny?" Mom asked

"Teacher called me out in front of everyone. I've been under a lot of stress lately and when Mr. Hill asked me what was so interesting I told him. I said to him I quit your stupid math class and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom." I said to mom trying to hide my smile and succeeding.

"Why did you do that, you always get into trouble when you start talking like that." Mom said

"Maybe because I'm tired of being belittled in his class all of the time and I finally had enough." I replied to both my parents. Dad was strangely quiet which was unusual for him because he always has something to say when I get into trouble at school.

"Dad, you have to say anything to me?" I asked

"Go to your room Alana, I'll talk to you later." Dad was clearly frustrated with me. I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed thinking when I had a brilliant idea.

"Diana, give me a call when you get this." I left her a message and quickly hid my phone. I looked towards my window and sighed. I stood up to open the door when dad came in and the look he gave me told me to sit down. I did and sat back down as he said. Dad started going through my room and when he got to my cell and iPod he took that.

"You can't do that, that's not fair" I said jumping up from where I was sitting down on my bed.

"Why is it not fair Alana? You walked out of a class and talked back to a teacher while you gave us attitude this morning. This is fair if you ask me." Dad said

"I walked out of class because I was tired of being talked down too all of the time, my attitude is natural and from what I know, I got it from you." I said smugly. "Also I was defending myself from Tiffany because...Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" I asked

"Who's Tiffany?" Dad asked

"Nobody dad, don't worry about it." I said

"Alana, I asked you a question, I want an answer."

"Someone from school." There I said it

"Is that it? Don't lie to me Alana." Dad said with his detective voice

"Yes, from school and like I said, don't worry I have it under control" I said

"Watch it Alana." Dad said and I stopped talking back. Now I was going to shut up.

"Whatever" I muttered walking downstairs to where mom was making sure that dad didn't here anything. I sat at the table and started reading a book I left there earlier.

Now what do I do, in trouble with mom and dad and have nothing to occupy myself with. Time to start sneaking out of the house.

**Sixteenth Chapter Done. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all of the review **


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Blue Bloods but I do own Alana. CBS owns everything else.**

_Previously_

"Watch it Alana." Dad said and I stopped talking back. Now I was going to shut up.

"Whatever" I muttered walking downstairs to where mom was making sure that dad didn't here anything. I sat at the table and started reading a book I left there earlier.

Now what do I do, in trouble with mom and dad and have nothing to occupy myself with. Time to start sneaking out of the house.

_Now_

If I was getting into trouble, I was going out with a bang. I was thinking on how to get out when the idea came to me. Dad came down the stairs and wanted to talk about my punishment. Yeah like I was going to listen to what dad was saying. He left to go back to work and mom was gone so I sat around and started doing my homework and waited until my brothers or someone got home. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey, we have a problem with Tiffany at school here. She's planning something and I know that its going to be bad. Get here right now." Lexi said.

"I'll be right there." I said and hung up the phone running out of the house and towards the school. When I got there I ran towards Lexi, Julie, and Nicky to find out what the problem was.

"What the hell is your problem with me Tiffany?" I asked as soon as I saw her sitting with her friends.

"I don't have a problem with you, just the way you act towards me." She said snottily to me.

"Excuse me, I have done nothing to you. Since the day I stepped foot in this school you were down my back for no reason." I said

"I don't know what your talking about, because of who your family is you think that you deserve special treatment." Tiffany said

"I don't ask for special treatment, I'm just like everybody else and I deserve some respect from you." I said raising my voice. By then we attracted a few students from the school.

"You don't deserve anything from me. Your ungrateful and walk around like you own this school, but in reality you don't." She said and as she said that, she slapped me across the face. I wasn't quick enough to avoid it, but a few seconds later I felt the sting in my cheek. I looked up at her smiling down at me. Now I had an excuse to attack. Nicky came over and helped me up from the floor.

"Hey cuz, you okay?" Nicky asked

"She's dead." I said and launched myself at Tiffany. I punched her in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. I jumped up to avoid the blood and went back to my cousin. I stood beside her and the look we shared was to get out. Unfortunately the principal saw us and took me, my cousin and Tiffany to the office. All the way to the office Tiffany kept whimpering and fake crying saying how this is all my fault.

"Shut the hell up Tiffany, you started this now grow up and accept what you did." I shouted to her having enough of being blamed for something.

"Miss Reagan we do not tolerate that sort of language at school here or that you physically assaulted someone for no reason." the principal said

"So I can't defend myself when I'm assaulted and being treated like a criminal here. Ask my friends and cousin for what they saw happen to me." I shouted to the principal but instantly quieted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw dad and he was mad. Looks like dad was taking Nicky and myself home and wasn't happy.

Turns out that they saw her slap me and I was just defending myself. Now I'm suspended and grounded. Dad drove me back home and I waited for what happened next. On the way we were picking up Jack and Sean and went home. My cheek was killing me and dad went to get some ice.

_After all of the yelling and screaming_

I'm grounded for as long as mom and dad decide and until further notice, not allowed to do anything. No phone, computer or iPod. Sounds like fun. I snuck out of my room and went to talk to my brothers without getting caught my mom and dad.

"Psst, Sean Jack, come here." I whispered. They both looked up and gave me a look "what" look.

"I need help. Wanna help your favorite sister?" I asked sweetly. Just as they were going to answer both my brothers looked up and behind my head. I slowly looked behind me and nearly screamed. Behind me was a stuffed animal I put there to scare whoever made me mad. Behind my stuffed animal was my parents and they looked down right scary now.

"Hi mom, how was your day?" I asked slowly backing up to my room. As soon as I was close enough, I turned and ran into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I opened my window and crawled out onto the roof. I made sure that I wasn't seen and just sat there.

_Few Minutes Later_

Mom found me and tried to figure out how I got out there. She called dad and when he came, he was just as shocked and confused as mom was. From where I was sitting one person could only come out because it was a tight fit.

"Alana can you come here sweetie?" Mom called out to me. I knew if I went back I was going to be in more trouble then before.

"Just give me some time, I'll be there in a few minutes." I yelled back to mom and dad. Why am I such a screw up? I don't know how long I was outside for but my fingers were freezing and I knew by then that I was shivering. I was determine to wait it out but by then I couldn't take anymore. Mom and dad were still waiting and when I finally came back inside, I was shaking uncontrollably. Mom helped me warm up and dad was waiting until we could talk. Now I'm grounded again, suspended from school and have nothing better to do. I'm going to be bored out of my mind. I went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, nobody was home. Someone knocked on the door and I nearly panicked. Uncle Jamie was there. I opened the door and gave him a hug.

"Hey Uncle Jamie. How are you?" I asked him kindly.

"Hi Alana, your dad called and told me to come by and check on you." Uncle Jamie said.

"I'm okay, suspended because I defended myself, mom and dad probably hate me and I'm acting out again. Why am I being punished for saying what I had to, defending myself? It's not fair and nobody gave me a chance to explain." I said to my uncle.

"Hey, nobody is mad at you, well I'm not but still you have to think about your actions. And please don't get into anymore trouble, your obviously bored now." He said laughing at me

"Thanks Uncle Jamie, I'll try my best to avoid trouble." I said to him. As he was leaving I gave him a hug and told him that I will be okay. For the rest of the day I did my homework and once I finished, I got super bored. Mom came home to check on me.

"Hey mom." I called out to her when she opened the door. She came in to where I was sitting reading a book.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" She asked

"Boring, can you believe I have nothing to do, not even anymore homework." I said to her

"Did you finish your homework?" Mom asked

"Yeah, earlier and Uncle Jamie came by too. I talked to him so I'm good now." I said to mom.

"Come on, I have to pick your brothers up from school and your coming with me." Mom said

"Yeah." I jumped up from my perch on the couch.

We picked up Jack and Sean and on the way home we stopped to see dad at the station. When we arrived at the station I was walking beside mom and my brothers were ahead of me. We went inside and waited for dad by his desk. When he saw us I could tell that he was going to have a better day. He gave mom a kiss and gave me and my brothers a hug.

"Hey you three, you listening to your mom?" Dad asked

"Yes." My brothers said at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm listening to mom." I said

"That's good." Dad said

"Dad can I talk to you later?" I asked

"What's wrong Alana?" Dad asked me concerned.

"Just talk to me when you get home." I made him promise. He said he would and we left. As soon as we got home I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. I thought that I could handle everything happening to me from school but it got worse when Tiffany posted the video on the internet. I don't know how long I was there when I heard a knock on my door and it opened a second later. Dad came in and asked me what was wrong.

"Do you think that I'm a bad child?" I asked my dad

"No, course not Alana. Why would you ask that?" Dad asked me

"Because I'm not the good child like my brothers, I do everything wrong and when I try to do the right thing I still screw everything up." I said to dad

"Don't ever compare yourself to anyone. Got that Alana, your you and that's what matters." Dad said to me. I gave him a hug and I was not going to be grounded for much longer.

My parents are the best when I can avoid trouble

**Thank you for all of the reviews **

**Eighteenth chapter done**


End file.
